Certain electrical devices are sensitive to electrical interferences such as electromagnetic radiation (commonly know as electrosmog). Electromagnetic radiation may arise from a variety of root causes, including from transmitters placed in the vicinity of the electrical device. In order to maintain their functionality and performance, these electrical devices need to be shielded from electromagnetic radiation.
Some devices have metal lids connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) or on individual chips. However, these are unsuitable for shielding individual semiconductor packages.
In addition, metal lids may be attached to chips prior to encapsulation. However, such a process is complicated. In addition, accurate positioning of the lids is difficult. The lids may also be expensive, which may increase manufacturing costs.
Using conductive encapsulation materials has also been proposed. However, such a solution requires electrical isolation of the mounted components (e.g. chips) prior to encapsulation in order to avoid short circuits. A suitable encapsulation material has not been found.